


there's a warrior in the mirror (he is also a child)

by justprompts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Horcruxes, M/M, Mystery, Nightmares, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, There's Some Complicated Shit Happening Here, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts
Summary: "James Potter," he introduced, extending a hand and smiling. "Though I've a feeling you knew that already."Everybody did. HewasHarry Potter's only son, after all."Always nice to have a formal introduction," the dark-haired boy said, looking amused. "I'm Thomas Gaunt. It is an absolutepleasureto meet you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	there's a warrior in the mirror (he is also a child)

___________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Slytherin!"_   
  
  
James Sirius Potter made his way down the aisle to the table clad in green and silver, biting back a smile because he had _told_ them, he had  _known._   
  
Everybody still gaped at him, unashamedly open-mouthed and shocked, at the  _Potter_ in  _Slytherin_ . Teddy passed him the thumbs-up from the Hufflepuff Table. Vic looked disgruntled as she passed the boy next to her a sickle.  
  
  
Another first year, a tall, pale boy with dark hair sitting on the Slytherin Table stared at him as he came, expression shrewd, and shifted slightly.  
  
  
"James Potter," he introduced, extending a hand and smiling. "Though I've a feeling you knew that already."  
  
Everybody did. He  _was_ Harry Potter's only son, after all.  
  
"Always nice to have a formal introduction," the dark-haired boy said, looking amused. "I'm Thomas Gaunt. It is an absolute  _pleasure_ to meet you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Harry’s back in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
But, this time, Ginny isn't lying half-dead on the flooded floor, no, she's standing up, a smirk pulling her face -  
  
_"Voldemort is my past, present and future,"_ she whispers.  _"But it's not only mine."_   
  
  
_“Hallows,”_ Dumbledore murmurs _, “not Horcruxes. Precisely.”_   
  
Harry is suddenly in St. Mungo's, and he's seeing James for the first time - but when the baby opens his eyes, they aren't green - they're red, red,  _red_ \-   
  
_"_ _I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"_ Voldemort screams from behind him, and Harry turns around, but its not Voldemort, it's  _Ginny,_ who turns into James,  _"She's still alive. But only just."_   
  
  
  
Harry's back in the cellar, his eyes fixed on the broken piece of mirror in his hand, Hermione screaming above them, and then there's fire everywhere, and Bellatrix is laughing, laughing, laughing -  
  
" _There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature,"_ Dumbledore says, his eyes blue and bright and -  
  
  
  
Trelawney grips Harry’s shoulders -  _"Neither can live while the other survives - "_   
  
Harry stares into the Mirror of Erised, the crimson-red stone falls into his pocket, and then everything is breaking -  _"_ _I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality - "_ Harry is drowning, there's the clunk of Professor Moody's leg, Hedwig is falling, falling -  
  
  
  
_"You're a fool, Harry Potter,"_ Snape snarls, his face contorted, his Dark Mark writhing in wide display.  _"And you will lose everything."_   
  
The purple turban unwraps and the snake attacks viciously, there's blood everywhere -   
  
_"I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me,"_ James says, but he doesn't sound like himself.  _"I can make them hurt."_   
  
  
  
Harry’s back in the frozen lake, and there are seven of them now,  _seven pairs_ of red eyes surround him - something is pulling his legs, it's freezing cold and the slick arms of the Inferi hold his legs down, " _Did you find one? Did you get it? A - a Horcrux?”_ Ron asks, feverish, hesitant.  
  
  
  
Ginny is screaming, Harry ducks a  _Reducto,_ and shouts back, "You treat me like I'm  _infectious_ , like, like I'm a ghost, like I'm not even real, like I'm  _dead_ \- "  
  
" _You were dead!_ " Ginny yells. "I want a  _fucking_ divorce _, Harry!"_   
  
  
  
The Cupboard walls are closing around Harry, smaller and smaller and he's choking, choking, Voldemort's hands are on his throat, his head is splitting open with the pain -  
  
_"No,”_ Harry told Ron.  _“Someone had already taken it and left a fake in its place.”_   
  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy bent over Harry, her hair tickling his skin, but this time Voldemort didn't believe her, he came and checked for himself -  
  
Lucius Malfoy screams as Voldemort turns his wand on Narcissa -  
  
_“Lord Voldemort’s soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry’s. Like a tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame - "_   
  
  
  
The winged horses are visible, and Harry sees them like he's doing so the first time -  _the Veil ripples as Sirius falls in -_   
  
And steps  _out_ .   
  
When he turns to Harry,  _his_ eyes are red, too.  
  
  
  
  
_"Come, bow to death, Harry Potter."_   
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up, clutching a bleeding scar and gasping for air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Mate, what - it's like three at night - are you - "  
  
"No," Harry gasped, through the fireplace, where Ron’s concerned face was visible, his voice groggy from sleep. "I'm not. I'm not okay. I think - I think he's back."  
  
  
  
"Harry, look, just hold on," Hermione said, pushing Ron aside. "We're coming, okay. Give us five minutes."  
  
"What're you talking about, Harry - " Ron said, from somewhere, his voice muffled.  
  
  
  
"He's back," Harry repeated, as a drop of red fell on the floor. He's  _never_ dreamt like this before, he's never had a vision so intense, so  _crippling._ He hasn't ever felt so helpless, never felt so terrified, never felt like he has  _so_ much to lose. "He's really back. After  _all_ that, he's still - "  
  
"You're not making much sense, Harry," Hermione replied, sighing.  
  
"He's back," Harry said, again, his head throbbing, his scar refusing to stop bleeding. His scar has never bled like that before. He stopped another trickle of blood from falling into his eye, his hands shaking violently. " _Voldemort's back."_   
  
  
  
It takes almost an hour to calm him down.   
  
  
  
The next day, it becomes  _worse_ .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dear Dad,_   
  
_I got into Slytherin! I'm sure you knew already, though, it was in the Prophet. I'm good, by the way. Hope you're good, too._   
  
_Anyhow, Slytherin's a lot of fun. I have three roommates, and we're all sort of friends already. Their names are Scorpius Malfoy (I think you know his father?), Raphael Zabini (he told me his parents were also in your year) and Thomas Gaunt._   
  
_They're all nice, Raphael is a little quiet, but he's very funny at times. Thomas is very clever and he looked so bored with lessons today, because even though he's a Muggleborn, he seems to know everything already. He helped me a little with Potions, too._   
  
_Professor Malfoy (he's Head of Slytherin, by the way) met all of us last night. We had Charms with him in the morning. He was acting very strange, though._   
  
_Well, he was great at first. Funny, too. The way he gave his instructions was so much easier than when Auntie Mione tried teaching me. (Don't tell her I said that, though.)_   
  
_But then, he asked a question and Thomas answered it, and he just went all pale and quiet when he heard it. And he kept staring at Thomas the whole time. A Hufflepuff (his name is Smith, I think) said it's because Professor Malfoy was a Death Eater and Thomas is a Muggleborn. Thomas seemed to find it funny, but Scorpius tripped Smith when we went out._   
  
_Anyway, we had Quidditch Lessons, too. Thomas ditched them. But, Raphael and Scorpius like Quidditch as much as I do, so we had fun. Hooch said I can be a great Chaser. I'll try out next year, of course._   
  
_Our prefects came to talk to Thomas, last night. They thought he might have problems in Slytherin because he's a Muggleborn. Thomas looked so confused, and he kept muttering all day long about 'coddling children'. He looks surprised at everything that anyone does for him that I have a feeling he's never had people looking out for him. He's an orphan, by the way, but he thinks his parents were Muggles._   
  
_Anyway, that's all. I've written so much in ten minutes, already, my hand's cramping. Write back soon. Miss you. Give my love to Ginny._   
  
_Yours,_   
_Jamie._   
  
_(P.S. - Professor Longbottom sends his hello.)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Thomas Gaunt._   
  
_Thomas._   
  
_Gaunt._   
  
Harry stares into the mirror and watches his reflection pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Malfoy," Harry greeted, amicably enough. He's had enough time to think, to calm down, to go about it  _rationally_ .   
  
Malfoy, sitting in the Charms Classroom, reading spectacles on as he glared at the paper in front of him, tensed and looked up with wide eyes, before his face blanked out.  
  
  
"Potter," he said, nodding slightly, sounding wary. "To what do I owe the...  _pleasure_ _?"_   
  
He definitely didn't sound pleased. Harry ignored it.  
  
"Er," Harry said, and Malfoy sighed, getting up and pulling out a chair and gesturing at him to sit. "It's actually about my son. And er - "  
  
  
Malfoy’s face shuttered. "If you have a problem with me teaching your son, I'm afraid you'll have to go to Headmistress Mcgonagall since I can't change the class he's been assigned to - " he said, lips pursed.  
  
  
Harry shook his head frantically, "No, no, I don't have a problem with you  _teaching_ him. James only has good things to say about you. It's about his friends, actually, I just wanted to - "  
  
"Scorpius is very taken with him," Malfoy interrupted again, starting to glare at Harry, who blinked in surprise. "And my son is  _not_ me. So, no, Potter, I am  _not_ going to tell him to stay away from - "  
  
  
"Will you just  _listen?!"_ Harry yelled, huffing. Malfoy did, but not before passing him another dirty look. "It's not about  _you_ or  _your_ son. It's about another friend of his. Thomas Gaunt?"  
  
  
There was a long pause as Malfoy tapped the table with his fingers, looking slightly anxious.  
  
  
"I - he's a good student," he said, finally, taking a deep breath. "Highly intelligent, barely needs to apply himself to get his charms right. I've had similar reports from - "  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about," Harry said, quietly. "And you know it."  
  
  
Malfoy gave him a long, searching look, and the got up, locking the door with a flick of his wand. When he looked back at Harry, his eyes looked a bit wild. "I thought I was going crazy," Malfoy whispered. "But, his voice - it's - it's  _His_ voice."  
  
He didn't have to specify who. Harry understood.  
  
"But he's dead," Harry said, his voice almost desperate. "It can't be -  _Him._ It's, it's not possible. When James first wrote to me, I thought I was being paranoid. But the name Gaunt is - "  
  
  
"A very common Muggle name, actually," Malfoy said, shaking his head. "I looked his file up a bit. There's - virtually nothing there. He's grown up in an Orphanage in London, called St. George's Home. Local Muggle School, Longbottom took his letter. Said everything seemed normal there, too. And well - he hasn't  _done_ anything."  
  
"Yet," Harry said. Malfoy stared at him.  
  
  
"I tried asking Mcgonagall, without outright saying it," Malfoy said, sighing. "But - nothing. Nobody seems to recognize  _His_ voice or find anything suspicious about him. But I can't - I can't forget that voice. I  _can't."_   
  
"I should check," Harry said, frowning. "It's just - it's impossible. I'm almost sure it's impossible and what with him being James's friend and - well. I just don't want to run headfirst into it, without knowing what's going on."  
  
  
"That's certainly a first," Malfoy muttered, and Harry almost smiled.   
  
"Had to happen someday," Harry said, snorting softly, before sobering. "I'll go meet James. If  _he's_ here, I think I'll know. I just don’t want to freak out a little kid if there's actually nothing wrong - "  
  
  
"Professor Malfoy?"  
  
  
Harry froze.  _No fucking way._   
  
Malfoy’s shouders tightened as he pinched the bridge of his nose and opened the door. "Come in!" he called.  
  
  
"Evening, Professor,"  _Tom_ fucking _Riddle_ said, because there was  _no_ way this was anyone else. The eyes were the same, the same high cheekbones, the same smooth hair. The same high voice, just the slightest hint of mockery in the tone. "I submitted the wrong essay, accidentally. I came to give the right assignment," he waved a piece of paper, before setting it in front of Malfoy, and finally,  _finally -_ turning to Harry.  
  
  
Harry’s jaw clenched as he locked eyes with him, and he could  _see_ it - the way Tom Riddle was playing them, playing all of them - but it wasn't supposed to be possible, it wasn't,  _it wasn't_ \-   
  
  
"Mr. Potter?" he asked, his face the epitome of polite curiosity. "Have you come to visit James? He was just talking about you."  
  
Harry stared at him, almost not believing it, not  _wanting_ to believe it -  
  
"Mr. Potter's on campus for other reasons, actually," Malfoy said, with confidence that Harry guessed he wouldn't have if he was alone with Tom. "Thank you for submitting your assignment on time. You may return to the dormitory, it's getting quite late."  
  
  
The dismissal was clear.  
  
  
And Harry saw it, the flash of anger fleeting across his eyes, the annoyed tick in his jaw, before he smiled again, nodding. "Of course, Professor," he said.   
  
  
Harry returned home with questions and a sort of fear that he hadn't felt in years.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry owls Mcgonagall the next day.  
  
Nothing comes out of it, she clearly doesn't take his hunch very seriously and he  _has_ to admit, that it does seem far-fetched.  
  
But aren't  _most_ things with Harry far-fetched?  
  
_"I'll keep an eye on him, Harry,"_ she reassures him.  _"Any funny business, and I'll take an action."_   
  
The trouble with Harry is, that he  _knows_ by the time anyone detects  _funny_ business, it's all done and over with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Almost two months later, there's nothing from Mcgonagall, and nothing out of the ordinary from James, either.  
  
_Maybe_ , Harry  _did_ overreact.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Dear Dad,_   
  
_Thanks for the birthday gift! I really liked it! Also, please tell Uncle Ron from my side that he's an absolute marvel and that I love him and his joke shop exclusive gifts? Tell Aunt 'Mione that I'm using the Schedule Speller, too. Well. Sort of._   
  
_Scorpius got me a_ _ huge _ _box of caramel candies and one of those pocket snitches I've always wanted. Raphael got me a Broomstick Servicing Kit._   
  
_Thomas got me a diary. It's_ _simple but really_ _pretty. It's got my name written down in gold on black leather. I started writing in it yesterday._   
  
_Teddy sneaked me two bottles of Butterbeer last night and we had so much fun in the common room, we danced and we ate and played_ _ suck and blow _ _charades!_   
  
_I have like a fifteen different essays left to complete, so I'll go now. I'll see you soon, Dad._   
  
_Missing you._   
  
_Yours,_   
_Jamie._   
  
_(P.S. - Are we going to the Burrow for Christmas?)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry’s halfway to James before he's even read everything about the  _diary_ .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The diary is  _muggle_ . It's absolutely plain, there's no hint of anything resembling magic in it, definitely nothing dark.  
  
  
Harry feels inadequate. As a father. Among other things.  
  
  
He can't very well take James out from Hogwarts. He would be miserable and angry and it's not like Harry has time to teach him magic properly. He wouldn't ever agree, anyway.   
  
Mcgonagall refuses to resort, and Harry doesn't push because if Thomas Gaunt really is  _Him,_ then resorting would make little difference.   
  
Dumbledore doesn't wake up in his portrait anymore, and Harry feels the rekindling of the old fury, that old,  _buried_ anger that Dumbledore's hypocrisy, raises in Harry.  
  
Thomas Gaunt's record is cleaner than a whistle and he might be  _Harry Potter,_ but even he can't do anything about his continued schooling at Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione doesn't have answers for the first time, she doesn't recognize Tom Riddle as well as Harry does. Neither does Ron, they never say it, but Harry knows they're still doubtful about what Harry says.   
  
  
  
Harry’s at a complete loss.  
  
  
  
On the weekend after Harry visits Hogwarts to see James's new diary - he's had to make so many stupid excuses, for  _everything_ \- Ginny comes back.  
  
Ginny returns from Quidditch League M id-Season for a two week long rest, and reads the letters that James has sent, listens to Harry describe his dreams, about his scar bleeding all the time and,  
  
" _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer,"_ she says, frowning as she sees Mcgonagall's letters. "You can't take James away from him, but you can bring  _them_ closer to  _you_ ."  
  
"What do you mean by - " Harry breaks off, blinking at her.  
  
"He's an orphan, isn't he?" Ginny asks, and grins wryly, and Harry feels stark relief, because Ginny  _believes_ him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________  


**Author's Note:**

> is it making any sense


End file.
